This invention relates to a new and improved bulletin board and organizing device for refrigerators, cabinets, walls, and other surfaces. The bulletin board is designed to provide a simplified and convenient means to repeatedly attach and remove notes, schedules, coupons, calendars, and the like, without damaging the attached items or allocating time and money associated with pins or tacks that accompany traditional bulletin boards. The bulletin board may also be used to mount a holder for a key chain, pencil, pen, etc., thereby additionally functioning as an organizing device.
One type of adhesive coated bulletin board that has been used to eliminate the need for tacks or pins is produced by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing (3M), and is marketed under the trade name of "Post-it Bulletin Board". The 3M bulletin board has its entire surface coated with an adhesive to which is adhered various papers, cardboard, etc. However, the 3M board does not allow a user to vary the level of tackiness over a given surface area. Also, the 3M bulletin board does not provide a visual reminder for determining how much useful product is remaining, or when a replacement bulletin board is necessary.
Additionally, since the 3M board is coated over its entire surface with adhesive material, attached items tend to adhere entirely rather than partially to the board surface, and this makes removal of the item cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, the 3M bulletin board does not provide an attachment means for securing both lightweight items such as business cards, paper, etc., and also heavier objects such as pens, keys, and so forth.
Consequently, a need exists for a simple, compact and inexpensive bulletin board to which can be adhered lightweight items such as business cards, paper, coupons, etc., while. securing heavier items such as keys, pens and so forth, and without requiring pins or tacks.
Also, a bulletin board is desired in which an item can be secured, removed and reattached without requiring contact of the entire surface of the item to the adhesive surface of the bulletin board.
Additionally, it would be helpful if the bulletin board itself was easy to manufacturer, and capable of being attached to, removed from, and reattached to a support surface.